Fall of the Turks
by Kitty Vixen
Summary: Was very depressed one night and had just been playing FFVII. Sorry if it's rubbish. Please give constructive Critisism.


**Fall of the Turks**

Tseng POV: Everything must come to an end. Nothing can last forever.

One shot fic about the fall of Shin-Ra's top agents.

I urged my men on, knowing full well what was awaiting them. Elena had already taken a bullet to the thigh and was being helped up the stairs by Reno.

"Where the hell are our soldiers?"

Rude had never sounded so pissed and I couldn't blame him. It hadn't taken long for the rebellion to begin. Those loyal to Rufus were still inside the tower using it as their strong hold.

"I think they've chickened out and fled." Elena replied, her breathing rapid. I was worried about her; she'd already lost a lot of blood.

Reno hoisted her up and flashed a smile.

"Tseng, you got any ideas? We can't keep running; we have to fight back."

"We can't fight back on the stairs; we don't have a good enough position."

As much as they hated to admit it I was right. If we got into a fire fight here we'd be creamed.

"Rude, take the next exit… If we can set it up right we might be able to create some kind of barrier."

I watched Rude kick the door open and a bullet entered his shoulder. Unsurprisingly Reno dropped Elena and was there, firing blindly into the room.

"Rude… Get up!" Reno cried, pulling his partner to his feet.

"Didn't even give me a chance to fire." Rude muttered.

"You can still walk." I barked. Rude nodded and Reno helped Elena to her feet again.

I ordered them into the room and we started building a blockade. It was preventing the inevitable, but we didn't care. Just like my comrades I was tired of running and wanted to get my hands dirty.

Soon enough I got my wish as a wave of soldiers began firing at us. I felt the bullets ripping into the walls and desks around us, watched as beside me Reno and Rude, my finest, disposed of line after line of traitorous soldiers.

"There'll be more of em, and we're running low on ammo. What do you suggest sir?"

Elena threw some bullets at Reno and smiled.

"I can't hit for toffee. And besides, you'll need them more than I will."

More footsteps outside and the boys were beside me again, mowing down wave after wave of soldiers. I heard Elena's gun suddenly fall silent and she screamed.

"Elena!" Reno cried. I turned away from the gun fight and fell to my knees beside her.

There was blood all over her shirt and her normally vibrant brown eyes were fading fast.

"Stay with me Elena. We're gonna get threw this, I promised. I promised you we'd be ok."

I took her hand into mine, not caring whether the soldiers where still there or not.

"Give 'em hell… Boss…" A single line of blood slipped from the corner of her mouth and I held her close to me, tears obscuring my vision.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stood.

"There was nothing we could do boss."

It was Reno. I turned to face him, scanning both him and Rude.

"We finish this. We're the only ones left standing… They have to get past us to get to the President."

Rude adjusted his sunglasses and checked his gun over.

"Reno, Rude… I don't want any heroics, you understand? You keep yourselves covered."

I saw them nod, knew by the look in Reno's eyes that he'd use himself as a shield for either of us any day. Knowing Rude he probably thought the same, just as I did.

We didn't have long to wait. Running out onto the stairs I began firing back at the soldiers headed our way. We had to get to Rufus' office… had to be the first ones there.

I heard Reno cry out in pain as a bullet ripped threw his stomach. I knew Rude would be there to catch his partner, the two of them still giving it hell. I, too, felt a searing pain and felt the trickle of blood on my arm.

"Nearly there sir." Rude yelled, helping his partner up the stairs.

I saw a bullet fly past my head and watched as it knocked Rude's sunglasses off.

Concerned by how close it was I pushed them both threw the door and fired.

"I'm fine Rude… let me go."

Reno wiped the blood from his mouth and spat out the rest.

"Shit sir. That was suicide."

I nodded and re-loaded my gun. Last nine rounds, probably the same for them.

I turned to speak and felt bullets pierce my chest. Before I knew it I was being dragged to safety. All I could do was watch as Rude and Reno fired wildly. I saw Rude fall to the floor, Reno by his side. One shot, then another… Piercing them in the chest, but they fired on.

I could no longer hear the commotion, just watch in awe as Rude's body suddenly became limp. Reno threw his gun to the side and covered his partner's body with his own, tears streaming down his face. He was screaming something, though I could not hear it.

Tears blinded my own vision now as the fiery red head's body stopped moving. I knew it wasn't long until I followed, coughing up blood I reached for my gun and rolled onto my back firing the last of my bullets into the nearest soldier.

Lowering my gun to the floor I heard the President's voice beside me.

But it was too late. Darkness consumed me. It was over.


End file.
